


Kenos

by paperbackReject



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: M/M, dark dynamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers weaving themselves through my hair, brushing out the kinks like a fine tooth comb. However he isn't listening to my words. I know that. We both could pretend. Kenos definition: the result of nothing that ends in nothing. Dynamis' perspective while being controlled by his dark side. Dynamis/Pluto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenos

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Biting down by Lorde

It was a rather odd sensation, the overwhelming smog that consumed and seeped into the pours of my skin, connecting and infecting my soul like some contamination to which there was no vaccine . My grip slowly began to to strengthen, my knuckles cracking as I felt myself reawaken from what should have been rigamortis.

  
As my eyes turned to him, I felt the overwhelming feeling of dread. Of fear, if you could even call it that. Since my possession or as they called it “rebirth”, every human reaction and feeling I’ve ever had began to lack the rush as time went on. Now every joke I may at one time Lugged at coughed my eyebrow to twitch in annoyance and any format of compassion or expression poured into the well of eternity. It was hallow and cold and I’d rather not think about it.  
Pluto was the only one who had even bothered to pull me aside, a more human approach in contrast to what I felt slipping away. What I can feel are his fingers weaving themselves through my hair, brushing out the kinks like a fine tooth comb. However he isn't listening to my words. I know that. We both could pretend.

  
His lips ghosted over mine and I felt that hallow sensation return to my the pit of my chest. Every kiss draws my life through my lips and numbs any trace of dignity I have left.


End file.
